Hemsworth Private Academy
by TricksterMelodies
Summary: Follow the new Freshman class as they weave their way through all four years at HPA, one of the highest ranked schools in the country. But just as any other high school experience, this one is filled with drama. Will students be able to handle the stress of keeping a 3.0 GPA, staying social with their peers, and still get enough sleep? Well, you be the judge.
1. Submission

The day started out as any other. The sun rose in the early morning, bringing light to an otherwise bleak world. As clocks around the state of Colorado chimed 6:00, students reluctantly got up, getting ready for their first day of school. For some, it was just like the year previous. Same boring school on the same boring street in the same boring town. But for others, this day marked a new beginning. For they will be attended their first year at Hemsworth Private Academy.

Located in Northern Colorado, it's one of the highest ranked schools in the country. With an average GPA of 3.5 and a 90% attendance record, it's no wonder that this school is the 'place to be' in the academic world. But getting in is the easy part. Staying in is when it gets difficult. With the pressure of the faculty and the competition of other students, most can't handle it. But a choice few manage to keep themselves together and survive the journey from Freshman to Senior. As we follow the new freshman class, we will see who has what it takes, and who manages to break under pressure.

* * *

_Ok yeah. First of all, this account/story is a collab between me (Tricksterchick) and my friend (Hypnoticmelodies). Hence the name TricksterMelodies. And yes, this is an OC story. The rules are pretty basic. Send your character through PM. No self inserts. Etc, etc. Well, as to not bore you long, I'll get on with the OC form. OH! And, due to it being a new year, none of the students will know each other. Please don't say your OC is from Colorado._

**Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Friendships:**

**Enemies:**

**Romantic interest:**

**Family:**

**Where did you live before?:**


	2. Arrival: Part 1

_~Clara Ford~_

We were waiting at the bus stop. I sat on the bench while Mason stood next to me. Clouds crowded the sky, signaling that a downpour was coming. I gripped my phone in my hand, checking the time every second as we waited. When it hit 5:10, we saw the charter bus swing around the corner.

"If this school is so great why can't they be on time?" I glared at him and his remark as we gathered up our things. The bus came to a halt in front of us and we got on, giving our luggage to whom I figured was the baggage handler. As we got on the bus, I noticed how many students were on. If I could guess, I would say the majority of them were freshman. We chose our seats near the middle of the bus. I quickly sat down and looked out the window, seeing the man putting our things in the bottom of the bus. Light rain drops fell onto the glass, getting heavier and heavier by the minute. The man got back onto the bus and we began driving. I watched as the water droplets raced down the window, forming together as they got further down. I averted my attention away from the outside and towards getting myself situated. I pulled my laptop out of my carry-on bag and waited as it powered up. Mason was already chatting up some bottle blonde in the seat in front of us, so at the moment, I had no one to talk to.

I sighed as my log in screen came up. I signed in and opened skype, seeing that someone was trying to talk to me.

_Ace Jones: hey bro_

_Ace Jones: are u on the bus yet?_

_Ace Jones: prolly not_

_Ace Jones: dont u live in the ghetto or something?_

_Clara Ford: Yes, I'm on the bus._

_Ace Jones: oh shit really?_

_Clara Ford: I just said I was, didn't I? We just got on._

_Ace Jones: sassy over here_

_Ace Jones: oh wait gtg. battery runnin low_

She disconnected before I could say bye. Bitch. Oh well, maybe there was someone else I could talk to? I scrolled through my contacts, but I didn't have very many. The ones who were online I didn't like and the people who I liked weren't online. I silently closed my laptop and snuggled into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe I could catch up on some much needed rest.

**~Stanley Marsh~**

"You didn't have to drive me." I slumped in my seat as the school came into view. Finally this miserable journey would be over.

"It was close enough. I'm not paying for you to ride a bus when I'm fully capable." I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to the front. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and got out, getting my things from the trunk. "Do you need any help?" I shook my head. After grabbing my pack pack and duffel, I closed the hatch, walking back to the passenger window, knowing that my mom would want to make one final speech. As if the last fifty weren't enough.

"Now, if you get home sick, or even any type of sick, don't be afraid to call home. And w-."

"They have a nurse."

"-and when you get to your dorm, make sure you have everything. I could always ship some things down."

"Okay mom, thanks." I began walking away.

"Stanley, wait," I turned around, "Don't be afraid to talk to the counselor. He can help you." I sighed and continued walking towards the school. I waved a goodbye, but refused to turn around. Ever since her and Randy got divorced she's been treating me like I can't do anything myself. I want to tell her that I'm not a little kid anymore, but she's my mom. I'm all she has. Well, there's Shelly, but she's a bitch.

I pushed through the front doors and was faced with a crowd of students and parents scattered about the building. It had a bit of a circular shape, with a tall ceiling. There were two sets of doors on either side, with the front desk in the center. Not knowing what to do, I made my way to the front desk.

"Hello! What might I be able to help you with?" An extremely peppy woman sat at the front desk. The name tag on her shirt said 'Jenny Winchester'. I told her that I was new and she asked for my name.

"Stanley Marsh" She typed it into her computer and got up, walking to the wall of keys behind her. She studied it for a moment, then reached for one near the middle. When she returned to the desk, she handed me the key, as well as a small stack of papers

"Your key, a map of the school, your schedule, and a list of clubs and activities. You will need to be in at least one club or sport throughout the year." I nodded and took the papers, stuffing the key into my pocket. I made sure to take not of the room number on it. I realized she was finished when she turned back to her computer. I began walking towards one of the side doors. I adjusted the duffel on my shoulder as I pushed open the door. The halls were wide, the walls to my left were covered in lockers, while the ones to the right were scattered with windows. The floor was composed of wood panels, which I thought was pretty fancy.

I took out my map of the school and was able to figure out I was in hallway A, building 1. I needed to get to building 4, which was student housing. The whole school was in the general shape of a square, with a courtyard in the center. Building four was on the opposite side of the said square. I guess I could cut through the court yard. I wanted to look around the school, but my shoulder was getting sore. I found the door the the courtyard and walked out. It didn't talk long to get to building 4. It was taller than the other buildings. Probably because it had more floors.

The bottom floor of the student housing was just a bunch of dorms. I was half hoping it would be like in Zoey 101, where everyone would socialize and shit. Not that I watched that show. The stairs were at the end of the hall, so I quickly made my way towards them and checked my key. 31C. Third floor. God fucking dammit. Well, no sense in wasting time. I quickly made my ascend up the stairs. Once I got to floor C, I looked for room 31. It started on room 26, so I didn't have to walk much more. I inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. The room was empty, aside from two beds, dressers, and desks. Looks like I'm the first one. Sweet. I chose the bed on the right, the one of the left having a weird stain on it.

I tossed my bags onto the ground and fell onto my bed, taking a deep breath. It's been a long morning.

* * *

_Whew! Sorry it took so long for us to post this! Finals week and everything. I wrote most of this just now, while watching Easy A(Best movie ever). Anyways, I'm gonna keep my note show, since Hypno's gotta talk to you guys about OCs and junk. Welp, till next time! -Trick_

**Okay, Hi. None of you guys have ever heard from me and I feel really bad about that. But I've been sick and in a writers block, so I didn't write any of this chapter. But I will write some of the next chapter if not all of it. Anyways. The OC's that were excepted were as followed:  
**

**Clara, and Mason belong to _Trick_  
**

**Mel belongs to_ Hypno_ (A.k.a the gay ass fucking me.)  
**

**Emma and Janet belongs to_ Dreamer9242_ (man i dont even know what to put her except that you're flAWLESS.)  
**

**Ace and Asher belongs to_ xsaphirerainsx_ (sup lil' mama)  
**

**Thalia belongs to _styleluver123_ (snazzy username. {Your OC's name is cute btw} )**

**Kit belongs to _PointyAnimeShades_ (woahohoho Kitri is a cute ass nam n)**

**Zoe belongs to_ SayamiChan03_ (Zoe just seemed really adorable okay i just cant explain why but shes adorbs as fucking hell.)**

**I think that's it, and thank you so much for submitting and I really hope even if yours wasn't excepted that you still enjoy the story! ^u^ -Hypno.  
**


	3. Arrival: Part 2

**~Kit Byrd~**

When you're moving through traffic, your first thought is getting where you need to be. Not where anyone else is going, or what they think of you. It's just you, a roadblock, and where you need to be. It's a lot like school, just a bunch of blank, emotionless faces, going to where they need to go. You feel comfortable in the halls when no one is looking at you.

But just one glance your way and you want to scream.

If you know this feeling, good. I think we can become friends. Because I sure as hell do. Even more so walking through these halls, feeling these faces' glares on my back as I try and escape. What are they thinking, and what the want. But to keep from anything going further than that, I refuse to look at any of them. I just look straight ahead and walk. That's what I do best.

Not looking at anyone and walking to where ever in hell I need to be.

And in this case it was a place where I would have to stay with one person for the rest of my high school years. Chances are they won't like me, but that's normal. I'm not a very well liked person, nor do I ever have the intention to be one. And all I would have to do to meet this person is put my hand on the door, open it, and-

There was no one there.

A grimace crossed my face as I threw my bags on a bed. It didn't really matter to me which one I had the misfortune to stay on. I just really hope this room stays as nice as it is, because I don't think I can take this dorm messy. It would just eat me alive until I cleaned the whole damn room out until I was fully satisfied with the cleanliness of it. Actually, I think not having a dorm mate would be really nice. If only I had looked beside my name on the butt-fuckin' list, I wouldn't have to worry about what red-neck, high class, nice, or god damned evil bitch I would have to share a room with. I really hope that it turns out not to be anyone.

In all my reluctance to mess up the room with my stuff, I left my bag where it was and went back to the door. I really needed to make some friends before classes started, and the only way to was to get my ass out the door. My hand barely grazed the golden knob before the door swung open and a busty girl appeared there. She was clearly upset.

"Oh, who the fuck are you?" She said, looking down at me and pushing past me a bit to get inside. "Are you sharing the room with me?" I nodded quickly and went to go out the door. "Hey, don't leave so soon! I need your help putting up stuff. Oh! And I'm Bebe by the way."

She held out her hand for me to take, but I just stepped further back. I really did not want to have to deal with someone who looked like they could be a model. "I'm Kit, and I really have to go now-" Bebe frowned and put her stretched out hand against her hip and turned away with a mess of curly blonde hair following her. I guess I just lost my chance of becoming friends with her. Whatever, she seemed like a bitch anyways.

I sighed and left, shutting the door behind me. For a moment I stood outside our door and took a deep breath before looking up and seeing a girl looking at me. Curly red hair, wide eyes, and an outfit that looked like it came straight out of a catalog. She gave me a slight wave, and a twitch of a small smile.

"Hi." I said, trying not to sound too weird. She seemed nice enough, and I might as well try to make a friend. She smiled wider. "I'm Kit." I said, my voice becoming more able to be heard.

"Hello!" She said, her voice seemed as kind as her face. Maybe not everyone was going to be as bad as that Bebe girl. "I'm Clara, it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for me to shake, and hesitantly I took it in my hand and did just that. Shook that damn hand into fucking oblivion.

I slightly smiled and took back my hand as she did with hers. "My name's Kit." She nodded slightly, as if wanting me to say more. It took her a second to realize I wasn't going to say anything else. I could already tell that she wasn't a big fan of talking.

"Oh. Where'd you use to live?"

"Maine."

Clara nodded and waited for me to say something else.

"It's really cold there and pretty much snows all the damn time. It isn't that bad if It wasn't for the dickshitting people who went to my school. I actually really like the snow." She nodded knowingly. We stood in a silence, I looked around the hall for something to talk about. I tried to remember where I was going.

"I was gonna head over to the Mess Hall, you wanna come with?" Her smile grew as she nodded. We began walking down the hall and down the set of stairs. As we exited the dormitory, we were met by chill in the air. I looked around the court yard, trying to remember where the lunch room was. I loosed to Clara, who towered above me, for an answer. She looked around and pointed to the building to our left. I followed her as she began walking towards what I think was building 3.

She ended up being right, so we decided to get some munchies. The choices were endless, but I choose a bag of chips. She chose some fruit salad shit, which I rolled my eyes at. We stoop at the front of the Mess Hall, in front of the food line, looking at all the tables. Scattered about were groups of students, probably upperclassmen. I looked to Clara in time to see her face brighten up. I followed her gaze to see tow more students walk into the building. They looked odd together, since one was considerably short and the other was tall. She grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the two.

" Hey Clara." The short girl grinned, shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked at me, "Who's that?"

"I'm Kit." I answered for her.

"Cool. I'm Ace. This asshole here is Craig." She gestured to the tall one next to her. He had short black hair that was mostly covered by a hat, but his bangs still popped out. He nodded in my direction and looked around.

"Where can we sit?"

"Dude I wanna get some food first!" Ace began dragging Craig away to the food lines, leaving me and Clara to find an empty table.

* * *

"So where ya from, Kit." Ace asked in between bites. After me and Clara waited for what seemed like hours, Ace and Craig finally returned, with Ace carrying this mountain of food. She's really taking advantage of this system.

"Maine."

"Oh wow, that sounds pretty depressing."

"Don't be rude, Ace." Craig spoke up.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "I guess Maine isn't that bad. It snows there, right?"

"Yeah." I couldn't tell if she was begin serious with her question. The way she slowly nodded, I knew that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

The four of us sat there talking about whatever for god knows how long. To be honest, I was glad I found some friends. On my first day here, no less. I'm pretty proud of myself. Sure, they might be a bit rude, but I don't mind. Clara was really nice, but she hardly talked. She just used gestures and expressions. Craig didn't talk a lot either, but maybe it was because Ace never stopped talking.

"Hey Clara," I was interrupted from my thoughts and looked at Ace, who was trying to get her attention,"Where's your brother?"

Her eyes widened and she looked around. She looked back to Ace with a shrug. We laughed. I wasn't sure why, but I guess it was funny. I didn't even know she had a brother.

"He's around." Wow, I almost forgot what her voice sounded like, "Probably chatting up some poor, defenseless girl." There was a bit of a flare to her voice. It was American obviously, but maybe more southern? I could hardly tell, though, it was so subtle.

"Prolly," Craig spoke up, taking a cookie from ace's plate. "I'm gonna go find him." He got up from his seat. The three of us watched him leave, Ace had a disgusted look on her face.

"He took my fucking cookie, that piece of shit."

* * *

_Wow it's been a while. How is everyone? So sorry it took us this long to get this chapter up, but don't worry, we haven't forgotten about this story. Too much planning has gone into it. Hypno wrote most of this, but family problems caused her to not have the time to finish it. So I had to rush to get it up. So I just filled it up with dialogue Anyways, thanks for hanging in there. We were hoping to post it on Christmas, but obviously it didn't turn out that way._

_We are going to try to put two POVs in each chapter(excluding this one, since we took so much time just working on it). Since this story will span all four years, it needs to have a fast pace. Also, at the beginning of each chapter(Starting with the next one) The date will be at the top, so you can see how much time passes between each chapter. Plus whenever a new day starts._

_Till next time!-Trick_


End file.
